One Day
by Bosan Hidup
Summary: percayakah kalian dengan Reinkarnasi?. Keadaan dimana seseorang yang telah tiada di kehidupan sebelumnya dapat terlahir kembali. Begitulah yang dialami oleh Sakura. Sasuke yang terpuruk karena masa lalunya dan berusaha untuk melupakannya, namun seorang gadis kecil kembali mengingatkan dirinya tentang Sakura. Benarkah gadis kecil itu adalah Sakura-nya?/For brithday Sakura-NeexD.
_**Bisa kulihat pagi penuh cahaya**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ckiit...

Tiin!

Brak!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, di gemerlapnya malam nuansa tokyo terlihat mobil mewah marcedens bens putih tertabrak mobil lain, sang pengemudi awalnya membanting stir ke kiri demi menghindari tabrakan telak. Namun naas, justru mobilnya 'lah menabrak pembatas jalan hingga masuk ke jalan berlawanan arah. tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindarkan. Mobil sport mewah itu menabrak 2 mobil lain lalu terguling beberapa kali di jalanan aspal. Kini mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik itu telah menabrak pohon yang terletak di samping badan jalan. Sementara sang pengemudi mobil lamorgiri berwarna merah terlihat panik, dengan perasaan terpaksa dan takut akan masuk penjara, tanpa buang waktu pria itu langsung mengendarai mobilnya melaju kencang dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Bunyi klakson beberapa mobil sempat terdengar nyaring di jalanan lengang kota tokyo ini. Beberapa pengendara mobil pun turut berhenti akibat tak ingin mobilnya ikut menjadi sasaran mobil dari mobil yang menjadi korban tabrakan beruntun itu. Satu persatu orang keluar dari mobil setelah di rasa keadaan aman, mereka pun berjalan bersama mendekati mobil marcedens bens yang terlihat ringsek parah tak terbentuk di pinggrir jalan. Beberapa orang merasa prihatin akan orang yang tengah berada di dalam mobil itu.

Beberapa orang mencoba mengeluarkan pemilik mobil dan salah satu diantara mereka sedang menelpon ambulance. Jalanan kota tokyo pada malam hari ini makin ramai karena banyak pengemudi lain hendak melewati jalanan tersebut, namun tersendat akibat banyaknya orang yang keluar hendak menyaksikan peristiwa tabrakan beruntun itu. tak sedikit orang mengalami luka-luka di sekujur badanya, dan diantaranya ialah seorang pemuda pemilik mobil marcedens hitam yang berumur berkisar 17 tahun telah terluka parah di sekujur tubuhnya, aliran cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari kepala hingga ke rahang tegasnya telah mewarnai wajah rupawan yang dimilikinya. Bajunya pun turut basah akibat darah segar yang keluar dari kulit tubuhnya akibat lecet.

Beberapa orang menahan nafas saat melihat wajah serta rambut unik yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke Uchiha?. anak berdarah biru golongan orang terkaya di jepang kini terlihat menyedihkan dengan pakaian dan kepala yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah.

Iris pemuda sehitam onyx tersebut hampir memudar menatap satu persatu orang yang menyelamatkannya, tapi bukan saatnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Ada seseorang lagi di dalam mobilnya yang harus segera di selamatkan.

Rasa sakit mulai terasa di beberapa tulang pesendiannya, membuat Sasuke memekik tertahan karena rasa ngilu menyerangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia arahkan tangan kekarnya menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja di keluarkan dari mobilnya. Terlihat surai pink panjangnya menutupi wajah ayu yang dimiliki oleh wanita yang berada dalam gendongan 5 orang tersebut. Keadaan gadis itu pun lebih parah darinya.

Surai pink panjang wanita itu terlihat hampir seluruhnya berwarna merah pekat, pakaian sekolahnya pun beberapa bagian ada yang sobek, rok di atas lututnya menjadi korban tetesan cairan berbau anyir dari atas kepalanya. Sakura Haruno, gadisnya kini telah meregang nyawa di hadapanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **One day**

Disclamers: **masahi kishimoto**

A story: Terinspirasi dari lagu **One Day**

Rated: T

Main pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Genre: Tragedy, Supranatural, Romance

Warning: Au, Typo, Oneshoot, Songfict, Pedovil, Alur gaje, Ejaan Yang Sulit Di Mengerti, Dan Banyak Cacat Lainnya

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini yang mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sabarlah..  
kulihat masa depan cerah untukmu  
aku masih sayang padamu  
meski aku jauh darimu..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Dimana aku?, kenapa sangat sunyi . Apa aku di surga?, entahlah tapi disini sungguh tenang. Perlahan ku buka irisku. Aku melihat beberapa benda seperti sebuah kapas besar dan aku berada di atasnya. Sepertinya tubuhku sangat ringan sekali. Kami sama, aku berada dimana?. Kulirik lagi sekitarku, memastikan apa ada seseorang selain aku yang berada di sekitar sini. Oh bahkan aku hanya sendiri disini. Walaupun aku suka ketenangan, tapi untuk sekarang ini aku sungguh takut.

Aku tetap duduk di gumpalan kapas yang terasa dingin di bawahku. Hanya warna abstrak pink, kuning dan putih menjadi dominan yang tertangkap di penglihatanku ini. Kugerakkan perlahan tubuhku untuk berdiri, bahkan untuk berdiri pun rasanya ringan sekali seperti tidak terasa beban bobot tubuhku sendiri. Sekarang aku harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini, namun entah kenapa saat aku hendak berjalan mendadak kakiku terasa berat seperti lem yang menempel sempurna di tanah.

Dengan tidak sabaran ku arahkan iris hitamku ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang membuat kakiku terasa berat, dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Aku tidak melihat tanah dimana pun!, aku baru sadar jika aku tidak menapak, justru aku seperti melayang. Hanya warna abstrak itu yang ada di sekitarku hingga ke bawah. Dan dapat ku pastikan dibawahku tidak ada dasarnya!.

Iris hitamku sedikit terbias dengan cahaya putih yang tiba-tiba ada muncul dari arah samping kiriku, sangat silau. Ingin sekali aku mengumpat siapa yang telah berani menyorotkan senter ke wajahku. Setelah beberapa detik cahaya putih itu telah meredup lalu menghilang dalam sekejab, baru 'lah aku bisa melihat siapa yang menyorotkan senternya kearah ku.

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang mendadak memompa lebih cepat sesaat ku melihat seseorang yang sangat cantik tengah berdiri tidak jauh dariku, apakah dia seorang malaikat?.

Rambut Softpink sepinggang, tubuh yang mungil dan langsing, serta Iris hijau yang teduh, terasa sangat familiar sekali. Kulihat dirinya tersenyum manis sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Gadis cantik itu berjalan menghampiriku sambil terus melihatku, entah apa yang kurasakan, namun ada perasaan lain yang melesak di hatiku ingin sekali memeluk erat sang malaikat berwajah cantik itu, Tapi itu tidak mungkin!.

" _Sasuke-kun.."_

Suara ini sangat indah tapi kenapa suara ini tidak begitu asing di telingaku?.

" _Sasuke-kun.. tunggulah aku.."_

Astaga, Ini suara Sakura!.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Sakura melayang perlahan naik keatas ku sambil tersenyum yang ku artikan sebagai senyuman yang sarat akan kepedihan. Apakah Kami-sama setega ini?

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha meraih tangan mulusnya, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melompat untuk menangkap tangannya, menahan Sakura untuk pergi dari hadapanku. Aku ingin sekali mengumpat sekarang juga, tapi kemana suaraku. aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara seolah aku tidak mempunyai suara, hanya mulutku saja yang bergerak mengeluarkan kalimat hampa.

Dan kini Sakura perlahan lenyap tergantikan dengan cahaya putih itu kembali yang menyilaukan mataku. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat karena cahaya dengan harap cahaya silau itu bisa hilang dari penglihatanku, tapi itu mustahil bahkan cahaya putih itu makin terang dan sepertinya cahaya putih itu masuk ke celah-celah kelopak mataku. Tak berapa lama aku tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhku dan semuanya mendadak hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suatu saat aku akan terbang jauh  
suatu saat ketika langit memanggil namaku  
aku berbaring, kupejamkan mataku disaat malam  
bisa kulihat pagi berselimut cahaya.  
**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

15 Tahun Kemudian

Normal Pov

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hn, masuk."

Pintu jati berwarna hitam terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai cepol memasuki ruangan lalu membungkuk sopan kepada atasan yang masih berkutat dengan dokument diatas meja kerjanya.

"Sasuke-sama, ini dokument yang anda pesan. Dan juga anda mendapat pesan dari Mikoto-sama untuk segera mengangkat telvon darinya." Ucap Tenten sopan, tanpa menunggu perintah gadis cantik itu meletakkan beberapa dokument yang ia bawa di meja bos tampannya.

Iris sehitam onyx melirik ke arah sekretarisnya. Selang beberapa detik irisnya kembali menatap dokument di bawahnya yang jauh lebih penting menurutnya. "Hn, katakan padanya bahwa aku sedang sibuk."

Mendengar jawaban yang terkesan datar dari atasanya Tenten pun tersenyum tipis, ia sudah bekerja di bawah perintah Sasuke kurang lebih 6 tahun lamanya, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui sifat dan kepribadian dalam diri atasanya itu, bahkan isu yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan seorang gadis cantik yang ramai di bicarakan beberapa karyawan sempat terdengar olehnya dan jadilah sekarang hanya butuh waktu 1 tahun dirinya bisa mengenal baik sifat dari atasanya ini. "Baiklah Sasuke-sama, kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri." Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan suasana canggung, wanita cantik berdarah China-Jepang ini keluar dari ruangan setelah menutup pintu rapat pintu tersebut, Menyisakan Sasuke yang tengah berada di dalam ruangan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, walaupun sudah berumur masuk kepala 3 tetapi tidak banyak berubah dari wajah tampannya. Wajah serta kharisma miliknya masih melekat erat dalam dirinya walaupun umurnya tidak bisa dibilang masih muda. Tubuh tegapnya pun tetap tegap, hanya saja tubuhnya semakin tinggi juga kekar. Wajah tampan yang menjadi idola kebanyakan kaum hawa ini masih tampan hingga sekarang, namun wajah tampannya kini terlihat makin dewasa tapi tidak melunturkan kharismatik yang dimilikinya.

Iris setajam elang terlihat beberapa kali mengerjapkan eratkelopak matanya, berusaha menahan kantuk akibat tidak tidur semalaman suntuk di karenakan banyaknya pekerjaan yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokument lagi agar ia bisa beristirahat di apartement mewah miliknya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu kembali di dalam ruangannya. Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya guna menahan pusing yang mendera kepalanya. "Hn." Kata itulah yang ia keluarkan, khas dirinya sekali.

Tak lama pintu jati berwarna hitam kembali terbuka menampakkan pria bersurai perak dengan masker yang selalu dikenakannya. "Istirahatlah. Sasuke-sama, aku yang akan mengurus sisanya." Ucapnya Kakashi sopan kepada sang atasan.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Kakashi sekilas. Tanpa menunggu lama sasuke pun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kakashi serta dokument yang kian hari membuat kepala ravennya pusing. Setelah sampai di dalam lift, Sasuke segera memencet tombol untuk menuju lantai bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku masih cinta padamu  
jangan katakan sudah terlambat bagiku  
suatu saat perpisahan ini akan berakhir**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sport buggati veryon masih belum berjalan juga dikarenakan lampu lalu lintas masih menunjukan warna merah. Banyak pengendara mobil serta motor tengah menunggu di jalan yang sama dengan jalur tujuannya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari hidung mancung pria yang masih single diumurnya sekarang.

Sepasang onyx memandang malas jalanan yang semakin membuat kepala ravennya berdenyut. Sasuke sungguh tidak sabar untuk segera istirahat, menghilangkan sejenak pikiran mengenai dokument perusahaan dengan berendam di air hangat, setelah berendam ia langsung tidur tanpa mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya tidak sabar. Salahkan rasa kantuknya yang sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi.

Lama Sasuke menunggu akhirnya lampu yang berawal merah kini telah berganti menjadi hijau. Tibalah dirinya untuk menjalankan mobil sport miliknya. Namun saat Sasuke hendak melewati zebra cross tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya melewati dirinya, bukan gadis berwarna merah yang telah lama meminta ia kembali yang Sasuke maksud, melainkan Gadis cilik berseragam junior tengah berlari riang melewati zebra cross tanpa melihat kanan kirinya terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat Sasuke menginjak pedal rem dalam harapan ia tidak menabrak gadis kecil itu. Dada Sasuke bergemuruh, Iris onyx miliknya terlihat mengecil melihat sesuatu di hadapannya yang tengah berlari menuju seberang jalan.

Gadis berseragam junior itu telah melewati jalanan tanpa rasa khawatir sedikit pun. Iris hijau korofil miliknya sempat beradu pandang dengan sepasang onyx. Dengan riang gadis berbando pita itu berlari kembali meninggalkan pria yang masih termenung di dalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suatu saat aku akan terbang jauh  
Suatu saat ketika langit memanggil namaku  
Aku berbaring, ku pejamkan mataku di saat malam  
Bisa kulihat pagi berselimut cahaya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Bakka Dobe]  
Oi, teme. Kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah ku?. Aku dan sepupuku sudah menunggumu tadi malam, kau jahat sekali tidak datang. Tapi siapa yang peduli?. Oh, iyah. Kau tahu tidak?, Karin sudah mempunyai anak, sudah besar juga. Dia sangat menggemaskan, aku sampai mencium pipinya berkali-kali saking gemesnya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan keponakan ku itu. Pokoknya jika aku ceritakan kau pasti tidak akan percaya, yang jelas dia sangat aneh, misterius, dan juga lucu. Ok, sampaikan salamku untuk Baachan yah!.

-Naruto

Sasuke meletakkan kembali benda persegi panjang berlayar touchscreen itu ke atas meja setelah membaca pesan singkat dari sahabat pirangnya yang memang kelewat batas bodohnya. Masa iyah anak kecil dibilang aneh?, ada juga kau yang lebih aneh Naruto. Pikirnya. Sepasang Iris hitam kelam itu kembali mengecek beberapa dokument lagi karena tertunda sejenak akibat pesan singkat dari sahabatnya. Ia pun mendatangani beberapa dokument berisi saham dari perusahaan orang lain yang baru bekerja sama dengan Mangekyo Corp.

Tangan kekar itu meletakkan pulpen di atas berkas. Selesai juga pekerjaanya sebelum jam makan siang. Sasuke arahkan tubuh kekarnya menghadap kaca bening di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat kota Metropolitan tokyo dari tempat ruangannya bekerja. otak cerdasnya menerawang jauh menembus alam sadarnya, saat kembali ia bertemu gadis cilik bersurai Softpink yang kemarin hampir ia tabrak. Saat melihat gadis kecil itu, Sasuke merasa kembali ke masa lalunya. Masa lalu saat ia berniat ingin mengantarkan gadisnya pulang setelah mengajak gadis itu di sebuah mall di pusat tokyo. Dirinya terpaksa membawa gadisnya ke pusat perbelanjaan itu ia karena tidak tahan gadisnya menangis sambil memeluk erat dirinya, gadisnya dahulu menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya akibat warna rambutnya yang aneh, tak lazim di pandang mata mengingat warna rambut gadisnya dulu adalah Softpink alami tanpa ada cak kimia yang menempel di setiap surai halus milik Sakura-nya.

Saat tengah melirik gadisnya yang terlihat senang setelah memakai cincin pemberianya, ia tak menyangka bahwa mobil berkecepatan tinggi dari arah kiri bersinggungan dengan mobil miliknya. Alhasil ia membanting stir ke kanan guna menghindari tabrakan telak dari mobil sport berwarna merah menyala itu, namun naas justru mobilnya 'lah yang melewati pagar pembatas dan menabrak pengemudi lain dari arah berlawanan.

Sakura yang awalnya terlihat senang melihat cincin perak bertahtahkan permata cantik berbentuk bunga pemberian dari Sasuke, ia terkejut saat mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Sasuke berserta dirinya bertabrakan dan terguling lalu menabrak pohon. Saat itu juga Sasuke melihat dirinya telah terkulai lemas di sampingnya, darah merembes keluar kepalanya juga dari pinggang ramping miliknya akibat terjepit badan dashboard dan pintu mobil. Sasuke masih mengingat kata perkata yang diucapkan bibir manis Sakura masih terngiang di kepala ravennya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Tidak kuat menahan luka lamanya, tanpa Sasuke sadari air asin bersumber dari Irisnya meluncur turun di pipi tirusnya. memang aneh, melihat Uchiha sepertinya yang di kenal dingin dan angkuh, kini tengah menangis. Tetapi bagaimana pun ia juga seorang manusia sama seperti yang lain yang lemah jika menyangkut harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia sungguh mencintai gadis dengan kontras pink itu, apapun akan ia lakukan agar bisa bersama dengan sakura-nya. Apapun untuknya. Asalkan dia bahagia saat itulah ia bisa merasakan manisnya kehidupan, bersamanya.

Sasuke menghapus air asin yang menurutnya adalah hal tabu untuknya. Namun sungguh jika mengingat gadisnya, pertahanan dirinya sebagai atasan yang dingin luntur seketika. Sasuke Kembali menerawang jauh. Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan hampanya. Iris onyx menatap pintu jati itu lalu bergumam rendah. "Hn, masuk."

Wanita bernama Tenten kembali memasuki ruangan Sasuke setelah menutup pintu jati berwarna hitam tersebut. Wanita cantik itu datang tak membawa dokument yang biasa ia lakukan jika bertemu Sasuke, melainkan gadis beriris coklat lembut itu membawa sebuah kotak bekal pink di tangan lentiknya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Sasuke-sama. Ada bekal untukmu dari seorang anak kecil, aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang sibuk dan tidak ada waktu. Tapi anak yang menggemaskan itu justru ingin menangis dan bersihkeras untuk mengantarkan bekal ini padamu. Jadi aku yang mengantarkannya kemari." Tenten menaruh bekal dengan wadah pink berbentuk persegi panjang itu ke atas meja bosnya.

Alis Sasuke menukik ke bawah. Iris onyx miliknya menatap secara bergantian, bekal itu dan Tenten. Apa mungkin dari keponakannya yang mengirim bekal?, itu tidak mungkin. Setahunya keponakannya masih berada di Jin'an. Tidak mungkin Daisuki menemui pamannya hanya untuk mengantarkan bekal, mengingat jarak dari Jin'an ke Tokyo butuh waktu 5 jam lamanya. "Sekarang dimana anak kecil itu?." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil terus menatap datar wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapanya.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang, Sasuke-sama. Dia hanya datang seorang diri tanpa adanya orang tuanya yang menemaninya."

"Kau tahu nama marga anak kecil itu?"

"Repsesionist itu bilang bahwa dia bermarga Akasuna, Sasuke-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **suatu saat aku akan terbang jauh  
suatu saat aku akan melihat matamu lagi  
aku berbaring, kupejamkan mataku di saat malam  
bisa kulihat pagi berselimut cahaya  
berselimut cahaya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sunyi. Itulah kata tepat jika seseorang tengah berada di dalam pemakaman umum yang terletak di pinggiran kota tokyo. Suara gagak serta gemerisik daun akibat terpaan angin sore menambah kesan sunyi di pemakaman itu. Pria berambut biru donker terlihat tengah memandang sebuah ukiran nama seseorang yang tersemat di salah satu nisan. Iris sekelam malam terlihat sendu kala melihat nama yang tersemat di ukiran batu di bawahnya. Serangkai lily dan mawar putih yang terbungkus apik berada di atas nisan tersebut. Sakura haruno-nama yang terukir di nisan itu.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu hal yang mustahil yang belum tentu akan terjadi?" ucapnya pelan sambil terus memandang nisan di bawahnya.

Srek..Srek!

Gemerisik daun maple yang terkena terpaan angin terdengar di indra pendengar Sasuke. Lembayung senja terlihat masih setia memerhatikan Sasuke dari atas sana. Tangan kekar Sasuke mengusap pelan penuh kasih sayang batu nisan itu. Kerinduan terpancar jelas di kedua bola matanya walau tertutupi tatapan datar. Sekali lagi ia merindukan Sakura-nya.

Terlihat matahari di ufuk timur hampir tak terlihat karena separuhnya tenggelam. Warna kuning kecoklatan mewarnai langit sore ini, pertanda bahwa Sang mentari sudah melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menerangi bumi dan ingin segera tidur mengantikan sang rembulan yang terjaga di malam hari.

Pria tampan itu melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. Sudah sore ternyata, pikirnya. Kaki kekar itu berjalan menuju gerbang pemakaman yang semakin sunyi tersebut. Setelah keluar dari gerbang Sasuke membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke mobil sport miliknya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang, mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan area pemakaman. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa gerak geriknya terpantau jelas di kedua bola mata hijau teduh dari balik pohon-pohon maple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku gelisah tanpa dirimu  
kemana pun aku pergi  
aku akan selalu mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tring!

Lonceng kecil yang terdapat di atas pintu kafe itu berbunyi nyaring. Dari pintu tersebut terlihat seorang pria berumur berkisar 32 tahun telah masuk ke dalam kafe. Iris onyx miliknya berpendar mencari sekumpulan orang-orang yang ia kenali. Tak lama Sasuke menemukan teman-temannya setelah salah satu tangan temannya terangkat. Sasuke pun menghampirinya. Tangan kekar miliknya menarik salah satu bangku di antara sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau 'kah itu?" Iris ruby terbelalak melihat mantan pacarnya saat ia masih kuliah dahulu, kini terlihat makin gagah walaupun hanya memakai kemeja kerja berwarna putih polos. Wanita itu yakin jika Sasuke tak sempat ada waktu untuk mengganti baju setelah pria tersebut pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Ternyata kau banyak berubah yah." Kali ini suara berat pria ber-Iris Tiara yang bersuara.

"Kau benar, Neji. Sasuke sekarang telah berubah, ia menjadi workaholic setelah lulus dari Sma." Gurauan Ino diselingi tatapan jahil dia arahkan kearah Sasuke, gadis bertubuh ramping itu duduk diantara Sai-suaminya dan pemuda bernama Neji di samping kanannya.

Waithers berpakaian ala maid menghampiri mereka yang tengah mengadakan acara reuni kecil-kecillan tersebut. irisnya memandang satu-persatu semua orang berbeda surai di satu meja itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya sopan sambil tersenyum manis.

Maid tersebut mencatat semua pesanan mereka lalu tersenyum tipis. "Akan segera siap dalam waktu setengah jam dari sekarang tuan dan nyonya." Ia pun membungkuk sebentar lalu tak lama maid itu pergi untuk menghampir tamu di meja lainnya.

"Hey, karin. Dimana suamimu?, kau bilang dia akan datang?"

"Entahlah Ino harusnya dia datang, mungkin Sakura tidak mau ditinggal Ayahnya. Maklum Anakku yang satu itu manja sekali. Beda sekali dengan Ibunya."

Sepasang onyx sedikit terbelalak setelah mendengar jawaban dari bibir wanita berambut merah menyala itu. Dadanya bergemuruh, Sasuke merasakan bahwa detak jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Ia bahkan merasa bahwa ia habis berlari marathon. Namun Sasuke tidak berlari marathon sekarang, sungguh. Nama itu terdengar kembali di gendang telinganya.

Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang memucat. Neji menyenggol pelan lengan Ino hingga membuat wanita bak boneka barbie itu terlihat ingin protes, namun saat Neji mengarahkan irisnya melihat Sasuke. Ino pun langsung mengarahkan irisnya pula menatap arah pandang pemuda cantik- menurutnya di sampingnya itu dan seketika Ino diam seribu bahasa.

Suasana dalam kafe tersebut mendadak sunyi. baik Neji, Ino, Dan Sai saling terdiam sementara Karin memandang bingung para sahabatnya. Mereka yang terdiam terlihat hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari ada lengan kekar menarik salah satu kursi di samping Karin, membuat seluruh eksitensi di meja itu mengarah pada pria berwajah bayi tersebut. Dan pekikan tertahan terdengar di bibir masing-masing manusia berbeda gender yang terlihat duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut. Hampir semua Iris memandang seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun terlihat berdiri di samping pria berwajah bayi itu, terkecuali Karin. Karin adalah wanita yang mereka temui saat menduduki bangku kuliah, Karin dan Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah Sepupu. Saat itu baik Naruto dan Karin tidak mengetahui hal tabu yang di rahasiakan para sahabatnya saat masih sekolah menengah hingga sekarang.

"Maaf semuanya, aku terlambat. Sakura tidak ingin di tinggalkan, jadi aku ajak dia kemari. Tidak masalah bukan?" tanya pria yang baru datang tersebut diiringi senyuman manis yang terkesan menggemaskan di mata Ino serta Karin.

Iris onyx terus memandangi kedua bola mata Hijau teduh yang dimiliki bocah manis berhelaian softpink yang di balas tatapan dari si empunya. Mereka berdua saling menyelami keindahan di bola mata masing-masing.

"Permisi, ini dia makanan yang tuan dan nyonya pesankan." Maid yang sama kembali dengan membawa makanan. Tanpa di perintah maid itu meletakan makanan dan minuman ke atas meja. "Silahkan di nikmati makanannya, tuan dan nyonya." Lanjutnya dengan nada halus. Maid itu pun pergi sambil membawa derek makanan.

"Ada apa ini?, kenapa kalian kaget melihat Anakku?" tanya Karin saat melihat teman-temannya yang masih termangu menatap bocah kecil bersurai softpink di pangkuannya.

"Kupikir dia-" Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Ino terpotong ketika ada suara serak khas kaum adam yang berbicara menyela ucapannya.

"Siapa namanya?" Iris Sasuke menatap Karin yang tengah memangku bocah manis itu.

Karin yang tengah memangku bocah manis itu langsung mengarahkan Iris rubynya menatap sang onyx. "Namanya Sakura, Akasuna Sakura. Ada apa Sasuke-kun?. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Anakku." Selidik Karin sambil menatap mengintimidasi Sasuke.

Iris onyx Sasuke terus memandang bocah yang baru ia ketahui namanya, apakah dia Sakura-nya?. Tapi sekali lagi itu tidak mungkin, ia tidak percaya bahwa jika seseorang yang telah kembali pulang menghadap sang esa bisa terlahir kembali. Memang ia pernah mendengar bahwa ada teori yang menyebutkan jika seorang manusia bisa hidup terlahir kembali setelah ia meninggal di kehidupan sebelumnya itulah yang di sebut Reinkarnasi, tapi adakah Reinkarnasi yang sangat mirip dari kehidupan sebelumnya?. Tidak, itu sungguh mustahil.

"-Dan oh, iyah. Apa kau pernah menemui Anakku sebelumnya?, Sakura sangat aneh sejak dia berumur 6 tahun. Sakura pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin menemuimu, bahkan dia sudah tahu namamu, tempat lahirmu, dan dimana tempat tinggalmu. Semuanya tentang dirimu Sakura sangat mengetahuinya. Jadi benarkah kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Anakku?, kalian terlihat sangat akrab." ibu beranak satu itu sungguh penasaran perihal tentang anaknya yang sangat dekat dengan mantan pacarnya dahulu, terlihat dari kedua Ruby miliknya bahwa pemilik ruby tersebut sungguh penasaran dan juga takut.

*One Day*

Di dalam ruangan yang luas terlihat pria dewasa bersurai raven tengah berbaring di ranjang king size miliknya. Sepasang onyx itu beberapa kali terbuka lalu menutup kelopak matanya lagi. Pria yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke terlihat malam ini ia tidak bisa terlelap dalam tidurnya, beberapa kali suara dengusan keluar dari bibir tipisnya dan memutar badan kembali guna mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, namun sekali lagi ia tidak juga tertidur. Menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya yang tak datang juga. Sasuke mulai memikirkan hal lain yang bisa membuat ia tertidur dengan cepat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama Sasuke menemukan cara agar dirinya bisa tertidur dengan menghitung anak ayam, kebiasaanya ketika ia kecil dahulu.

Sasuke mulai menghitung anak ayam yang masuk ke dalam kandang dalam pikirannya. Setelah menghitung anak ayam yang ke 10 sekelebat wajah sakura 'lah yang melintas di pikirannya. Sasuke pun terperanjantat lalu terbangun dari acara menghitung anak ayamnya. Iris sekelam malam terlihat mengecil. Nafas beratnya berhembus kian berat karena kejadian beberapa detik lalu. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, Sasuke berpikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, namun otak dan hatinya tidak sependapat dengan dirinya, justru wajah gadis manis berhelaian softpink itu berseliweran di pikirannya. Kenapa kau yang muncul, pikirnya.

Semenjak kejadian ia hampir menabrak gadis kecil itu yang ia baru ketahui bernama Sakura, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu menerima kotak bekal setiap siang hari dan anehnya kotak bekal itu berisi makanan berbeda setiap harinya dan tak lupa serta buah merah kesukaanya. Belum lagi kejadian dimana setiap dirinya sehabis pulang dari kantor, ia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya dari arah belakang. Namun saat ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang berani menguntitnya, hanya dirinya yang berada di dalam lorong apartemen yang sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun, tetapi Sasuke sungguh yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Namun ia tepis dugaan bahwa ada roh atau hantu yang mengikutinya, tetapi hipotesis itu terkadang ada benarnya juga 'kan?

Entah kenapa rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, pikirnya. Sasuke pun menutup kelopat matanya. Menuju alam mimpi yang segera menyambutnya. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintainya dari balik pintu kamar. Sosok itu tersenyum manis. Tangan mungil itu menutup pelan pintu kamar Sasuke. Gadis kecil bersurai softpink nampak berjalan menjauhi pintu yang sempat ia buka dengan diiringi senyuman manis di kedua bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Suatu saat aku akan terbang jauh  
suatu saat ketika langit memanggil namaku  
aku berbaring, kupejamkan mataku di saat malam  
bisa kulihat pagi berselimut cahaya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak, kau percaya pada perkataan anak kecil itu?, sangat lucu sekali. Mana ada seorang anak melaporkan Ayah kandungnya sendiri ke polisi." Kelahnya. Sementara kedua pria berseragam itu nampak ragu dan membenarkan perkataan pria yang lebih muda dari mereka.

Salah satu pria berseragam tersebut menghampiri gadis kecil yang terlihat memandang dingin seseorang yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari hadapannya. Hendak mengeluarkan suara yang bersifat tanya pada gadis kecil itu, namun seperti membaca pikirannya. Bocah kecil itu pun menjawab dengan nada dingin yang terlihat sekali bahwa dalam kalimat tersebut gadis kecil itu sangat membenci pria yang tengah di introgasi.

"Dia telah menghilangkan nyawaku pada tanggal 10 april 2008 tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tahun. Dia menabrakku lalu pergi begitu saja."

Semua pasang mata terlihat terbelalak mendengar jawaban dari bibir mungil itu, lalu tak lama suara gelak tawa terdengar dari pria berambut merah terang berkebalikan dengan wajah kedua pria berseragam itu, membuat semua eksitensi mengarah padanya.

"Ck, sangat mustahil. Seseorang yang telah mati hidup kembali lalu mengingat semuanya secara detail. Sakura-ku sayang kau di beritahu oleh siapa?, Katakan saja sama Ayah honey."

Ruangan berdiameter 3x4 tersebut menjadi mendadak sunyi. Hanya sinar lampu yang menerangi wajah imut dari pria yang tengah memandang datar gadis kecil yang di balas tatapan dingin olehnya. Iris korofil memandang sekali lagi salah satu pria berseragam yang berdiri disamping kanannya masih termenung memikirkan teka teki kasus yang sangat membingungkan menurutnya.

"Dia telah menabrakku, tapi saat waktu itu aku tidak sendiri, ada seseorang lain yang bersamaku. Namun dia selamat waktu insiden tabrakkan itu."

"siapa dia?"

"Uchiha.. Sasuke." Aku Sakura diiringi seringai kecil di bibir mungilnya.

Pria berseragam mengangguk sekilas lalu melihat rekannya yang masih setia di samping pria yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus yang di tanganinya.

"Panggilkan segera pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

*one day*

"Hiks.. hiks.. Karin."

terlihat Sai tengah mendekap istri tercintanya. Meredam tangisan memilukan dari kedua bibir kenyal miliknya. Sementara pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik terus memandang kosong lantai marmer putih gading rumah sakit, dengan kedua tangan lentik milik Hinata-istrinya melingkari pundaknya. Tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Pria yang tengah duduk di samping Naruto-sahabatnya terlihat diam, namun pikirannya kosong. Seperti rohnya telah membara dan tidak berada pada raganya.

Mendegar berita kematian Karin dini hari, tepat jam 4 pagi Sasuke terbangun akibat deringan ponsel miliknya yang terus berbunyi. Sasuke hampir saja memaki siapa yang telah berani membangunkannya padahal ia telah bersusah payah untuk tidur kala itu, namun suara bernada pilu yang ia dengar. Istri dari Sahabatnya 'lah menghubunginya, mengabarinya lewat televon bahwa Sepupu iparnya yang kontras berwarna merah menyala itu telah tiada akibat kecelakaan tunggal sesaat pulang dari kafe tempat ia dan sahabatnya berkumpul kemarin sore. Tak dapat di pungkiri ia mendadak shock seketika, ia merasa seperti dunia berputar cepat kebelakang beberapa tahun silam mengingatkannya dalam tragedy ia dan juga gadis pinkynya.

Drap drap drap

Lorong rumah sakit Tokyo's Hospital yang semula tenang kini sedikit menggema akibat langkah kaki ke-3 pria dewasa berseragam kepolisian tokyo menghampiri mereka yang masih berduka. Setelah sampai para pria berseragam kepolisian itu menatap satu persatu manusia berbeda gender tersebut, namun tatapan mereka terhenti tepat melihat pria bersurai aneh yang tengah duduk di samping pemuda berambut jabrik.

Pria di posisi paling depan berdeham sejenak untuk mencairkan suasana duka yang masih menyelimuti mereka. Semua iris memandang sendu sekaligus heran tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ada masalah apa hingga kepolisian tokyo menghampiri kita, setidaknya begitu dalam pikiran masing-masing dari mereka.

"Apa benar kau yang bernama uchiha sasuke?"

Terlihat tubuh tegap Sasuke sedikit menegang setelah mendengar bahwa pria berseragam rapi itu datang ke rumah sakit ini hanya untuk mencarinya. Sasuke yakin bahwa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang melanggar hukum di negara metropolitan ini, namun kenapa dirinya di cari pihak kepolisian?. Berusaha bersikap tenang, Sasuke perlahan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ikut kami ke kantor."

Baik Ino serta yang lain tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke di panggil pihak keamanan kota. Apa masalahnya?. Mereka pun hanya bisa terdiam saat ketiga pria berseragam rapih itu dan juga Sasuke menghilang di balik belokan lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku gelisah tanpa dirimu  
kemana pun aku pergi  
aku akan selalu mencintaimu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kayu yang terlihat usang itu terbuka menimbulkan suara kayu beradu dengan besi berkarat. Iris Onyx memandang lurus ke depan. terlihat pemuda bernama Sasori-suami Karin mantan pacarnya yang tidak ia sukai tengah duduk. di samping pemuda merah telah berdiri 2 orang berseragam sama telah berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Sasori.

Sasori melihat pria yang di taksir istrinya tersebut telah memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya. Irisnya pun bergulir memandang anak perempuannya yang masih memandang datar dirinya, sungguh miris.

"Jadi, dia 'lah yang kau maksud?"

Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Mendadak tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayah dan anak berada dalam ruangan yang sama?, apa yang terjadi?.

Emerald terlihat kosong menatap pria dengan goresan di atas hidungnya. "Benar, dia 'lah orangnya." Sakura mengarahkan Irisnya menatap hal di sadari semua orang bahwa emerald tersebut telah memudar bersamaan dengan air asin memenuhi bola matanya.

"Tuan Uchiha, apa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat wanita bernama Sakura Haruno meninggal di tempat. Dari kejadian waktu itu apakah anda sempat melihat mobil tersangka yang menabrak mobil anda hingga membuat kecelakan beruntun?"

Mendadak lidah Sasuke terasa kelu, seperti ada bongkahan es besar memenuhi mulutnya hingga ia tidak bisa berucap. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia tidak mau mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Namun apa boleh buat, kasus kecelakaan yang menimpanya yang sudah di tutup hukum kini di buka kembali hingga membuatnya harus berbicara agar kasus yang melibatkan namanya dan juga nama gadis yang ia cintai bisa terkuak, sekarang 'lah saatnya menurutnya.

"Hn, benar aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan Seingatku mobil berwarna merah 'lah yang menabrakku."

"tanggal berapa kau mengalami kecelakaan tersebut?" pria itu kembali bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa kasus yang sedang ia kuak sama dengan kasus tabrakan Sasuke- pria terkaya di jepang. Hembusan pelan Sasuke keluarkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari pria bernama Iruka.

"10 april 2008."

Iris hazel terbelalak mendangar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia baru tahu bahwa mobil Sasuke 'lah yang ia tabrak waktu itu. Bahkan saking merasa bersalahnya ia tersiksa sendiri akibat tabrakan itu. Ia sungguh tidak sengaja pada saat itu dirinya telah mabuk berat. Andai saja ia menuruti kemauan Konan untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemen yang baru saja seminggu yang ia tempati pasti tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Sekarang mungkin saatnya dirinya harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya saat itu.

"Bawa dia." Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu terlihat pasrah menjalani hukuman karena perbuatannya. Kedua pria berseragam tersebut memegang kedua tangan Sasori lalu keluar dari ruangan sempit itu.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungil itu. kedua kaki mungilnya menghampiri Sasuke. Air matanya sudah menganak di kedua Pipi chabynya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat senang, akhirnya apa yang di sembunyikan oleh ayah kandungnya terkuak sudah. Tidak ada lagi teka-teki di masa lalu. Dirinya hidup kembali pun karena kasus ini dan di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat bersyukur kasus ini sudah terkuak. Tangan kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk erat di pinggang Sasuke, membuat sang pemilik onyx melihat ia yang tengah memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat nafas berat Sasuke tercekat karena perkataan seorang gadis kecil yang jauh di bawah umurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suatu saat aku akan terbang jauh  
suatu saat ketika langit memanggil namaku  
aku berbaring, kupejamkan mataku di saat malam  
bisa kulihat pagi berselimut cahaya  
suatu saat aku akan terbang jauh  
suatu saat aku akan melihat matamu lagi  
aku berbaring, kupejamkan mataku di saat malam  
bisa kulihat pagi berselimut cahaya  
berselimut cahaya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi yang cerah ini terlihat kebun yang di kelilingi bunga mawar bermekaran terlihat sangat indah. Kebun belakang kastil bergaya eropa itu memang sangat menghipnotis siapa pun yang melihatnya. Kastil itu tidak hanya megah namun juga indah karena mempunyai tanaman sekumpulan mawar tepat berada di belakang kastil megah itu. Mawar-mawar merah muda itu bermekaran di setiap tanah di halaman yang luas tersebut. Tidak heran jika kelopak-kelopak mawar berjatuhan lalu tertiup hembusan angin membuat siapa pun terpesona akan pesona pemandangan itu. Tidak ubahnya dengan gadis manis yang masih terbilang masih belia di usianya yang memasuki umur ke 11 tahun tersebut yang baru saja tiba di kastil tempat ia akan tinggal sekarang. Senyum Sakura berkembang kala tubuh mungilnya terkena terpaan kelopak mawar pink yang terkena hembusan angin kala itu.

"Wahh, indahnya." Aku Sakura saat melihat sekumpulan mawar di sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kain cantik transparan yang bermula melingkar di leher jenjangnya kini ikut terbawa angin, namun ada tangan kekar yang menangkapnya mengingat tubuh kekar itu jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tegas pria yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura. Pria tampan itu terus memandang wajah ayu Sakura yang terlihat masih terpesona karena kecantikan mawar-mawar yang di rawat oleh para maidnya.

"Hn, Sakura kemarilah."

Reflek Sakura memutar badannya lalu melihat siapa yang telah memanggil namanya. Senyum manisnya masih tesungging di kedua bibirnya. Kedua kaki mungilnya berjalan sambil tangannya membelah tanaman mawar yang terbilang lebat itu.

Sakura kini berada di hadapannya. Terlihat Sasuke merendahkan tubuh tegapnya hingga sejajar dengan tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Sasuke merentangkan kain tipis berbahan lembut tersebut lalu memakaikannya di surai softpink Sakura lalu kedua bibir tipisnya mengecup lembut kening lebar Sakura, membuat wajah ayu Sakura terlihat merona. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke pun menyatukan keningnya di kening lebar Sakura lalu menatap Iris sebening korofil itu sekali lagi.

"Mereka sangat cantik bukan?"

Iris emerald terus menatap sepasang onyx Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, tapi tidak menjauhkan keningnya. Ia masih ingin menikmati suasana romance di sekitarnya.

"Tapi bagiku kecantikan mawar itu tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan jidat lebarmu ini." Ledek Sasuke sambil menyundul pelan jidat lebar kekasih kecilnya itu hingga membuat Sakura memekik tertahan.

Terdengar dengusan dari kedua bibir mungil itu membuat sasuke tidak mampu menahan tawanya. Sakura yang merasa suara tawa Sasuke sangat lucu ia pun ikut tertawa. Hanya Beberapa detik mereka tertawa bersama. Terlihat Sasuke berhenti tertawa lalu memeluk Sakura-nya, miliknya. Membuat tawa Sakura terhenti. Sepasang emerald menatap onyx di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Tangan lentiknya pun melingkari leher Sasuke sementara kedua matanya tetap menatap lembut prianya itu. "Arigatou sasuke-kun."

Mereka saling memeluk erat seakan diri mereka adalah satu sama lain yang terpisahkan oleh waktu. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, keduanya saling memeluk erat tubuh masing-masing dalam pelukan mereka. Sasuke kali ini tersenyum tulus lalu mengecup sayang pucuk surai kepala Sakura.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi, Sakura."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah ayu miliknya yang berada dalam dekapan hangat pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Tidak akan lagi sasuke-kun."

Kelopak yang berhamburan di tanah tersapu kembali angin sejuk pegunungan pagi, menerpa kedua tubuh yang menyatu dalam pelukan panjang . Mereka bersama menikmati suasana pagi yang romantis itu. Hanya dirinya bersama Sakura-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zona author:

Huee telat desu fictnya, harusnya kemarin aku publish fict ini. #mohon_ampun_aku  
oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong fict ini gimana?, gaje 'kah?, abal 'kah?, atau aneh?  
kalau menurutku sama saja deh :D  
ANEH #jduaard  
ok, kalian pasti tau bukan lagu yang ada di fict ini?, pasti tau lah. Yap betul sekali. Arash feat Helena – one day.  
jujur ini lagu favorit aku senpai #gx_ada_yang_nanya  
entah kenapa terbesit bikin fict dengan lagu ini senpai dan akhirnya berhasil walau membutuhkan waktu hampir setengah bulan.  
baiklah senpai silahkan kritik serta saran untuk fict ini.

" **WARNING untuk para readers:  
AKU TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! SEBURUK-BURUKNYA FICT INI. JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. ANDA DI PERSILAHKAN TIDAK MEMBACA FICT INI KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN FICT INI AKU JUGA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PEMIKIRANKU, TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGANPUN DARI ANDA.**  
Ok jika Senpai ramah Aku pun bisa membalas keramah tamahan Senpai  
terima saran dan kritiknya Senpai, Riview tidak Riview itu terserah pada para readers. **Sekali lagi aku tidak memaksa yah!**

 **White fox**


End file.
